


I Needed This

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip helps out a different Milkovich for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed This

It was Christmas Eve. There was a hefty blanket of snow on top of Chicago. Colored lights flickered and blinked from windows and roofs. The night air was crisp with that distinct December smell of cold and fires in chimneys. Lip was out in it all of it now, on his way to the Milkovich house in an attempt to be the holiday miracle Mandy never had. Baby Jesus only knows how sucky this time of year must be for the Milkovich clan, so he planned to rescue at least one from the unhappy repeat. What he didn’t expect was to find Mickey lying on an old snow-covered couch in their side lawn and drunk off his ass. Although, neither of those things were really a surprise, but he thought for sure he would have been out doing it somewhere else. Terry must be slamming himself into forty bucks of hooker in sixty bucks of hotel room as an early gift to himself. Who the hell cared where the rest were?

“Where’s Mandy?” He asked, coming to a stop just outside the broken gate. He hoped he’d said it loud enough in case Mickey was passed out. An empty bottle whizzing past his head and shattering on the sidewalk was enough of a sign of life for him, though.

“How the fuck should I know?” Mickey grumbled. He heaved himself up to a sitting position and stared at Lip.

“You mean she’s not here?” Mickey just shook his head. Judging by the way he just looked up at the black night sky and sighed, Lip guessed he didn’t have any other information on the whereabouts of his only sister. Then it clicked. This wasn’t about being bored on a random night. This was about Ian. He hadn’t been able to come home and all the rest of the Gallagher’s were feeling it, but somehow Mickey hadn’t crossed his mind as far as other people who might give a fuck and might be a little miffed about it. Maybe Mandy, but not Mickey. He hadn’t even been around hardly since Ian left. Mickey sighed again and looked around at his house, like he was thinking of going inside but couldn’t make his body move just yet.

“Hey, c’mon. Get up.” Lip suddenly said, an idea forming in his mind that was so crazy it just might work…in getting him killed for Christmas.

“What? No”

“Yes. C’mon, Mick.” Mickey waved an arm at him and grunted, shifting to lie back down, but Lip stepped in the gate and was pulling him up by his jacket.

“Hey! Alright, alright, get off me” Mickey shoved him away halfheartedly. Jesus he was losing his touch.

“Then get up and come with me.”

Mickey just glared at him for a minute, then finally let him pull him up and support him a little. He wasn’t hammered, but he’d been well on his way before he was interrupted, so his legs were a little wobbly.

As they walked, Lip pulled a joint from his pocket and lit it, taking a few pulls before passing it to Mickey. “You’re the wrong Milkovich I wanted to be sharing this with.”

Mickey blew the smoke from his lungs and passed it back. “Yeah, well you’re the wrong Gallagher I want to be doing anything with.” Lip laughed, slightly caught off guard by the honesty. “Where the hell are we going anyway?” Mickey asked.

“It’s a Christmas eve miracle, Mickey. You get to spend it with the Gallagher’s.” Lip answered with mock enthusiasm.

Mickey stopped walking. “Oh hell no. Uh uh, I’m not going over there.”

“It’s a little fucking late for that, Mickey, we’re already right down the street. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Lip bumped his arm with his.

“Fat fucking chance,” Mickey scoffed, starting to walk again.

“No, trust me. We got hot chocolate, Debbie made cookies, and we’re going to watch the classics”

“The classics?”

“’A Christmas Carol’? ‘Miracle on 34th Street’?” Lip looked at him incredulously. “Come on, Mickey! ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’!” He opened the gate to the Gallagher house and jogged up the steps. He stomped the rest of the joint out and kicked his boots of snow before going inside. Mickey took a breath and followed behind him, mumbling, “It’s just what I always wanted.”

Mickey stood close to the door of the livingroom, biting his lip and trying not to look at all the Gallagher’s staring at him. Lip didn’t explain why he had brought back this Milkovich instead of the one he’d left to get, but they didn’t ask, so he hung his and Mickey’s coats up and motioned for Mickey to grab a seat. Mickey didn’t know exactly where that seat might be, but he quickly shuffled himself over to the only unoccupied armchair and threw himself down in it, keeping his gaze down.

“Okay, who wants cookies?” Debbie beamed as she came in with a big plate of cookies that she clearly decorated herself and set them on the table. “Oh, hi Mickey! Do you want a cookie?”

Mickey was taken aback by the sudden direct address to him, but he didn’t get a chance to answer because the girl was already shoving two cookies into his hands, then leaving saying something about hot chocolate. Mickey looked down at the two sugar cookies and picked up the one shaped like a tree. He bit into it and it was good.

“Alright, everybody shut up! The movie’s starting.” Fiona yelled over the chaos of grabbing for treats and getting in comfortable positions.

Everybody quieted down and Lip clicked the lights off before taking a seat on the floor by Mickey, and pulling Liam into his lap. They all watched the screen intently, munching and slurping away and happy to be in each other’s company.

Halfway through the movie, Mickey tapped Lip’s shoulder and leaned down close so nobody would hear. Lip turned his head a bit, but kept his eyes on the movie.

“Um, thanks…for… I needed this.” Mickey said quietly.

Lip turned his attention to Mickey fully and nodded once, then refocused on the television.


End file.
